Nightmare of a Nobody
by DevilDoom
Summary: Xemnas recruits a new member named Xinbar to help him defeat Sora but things take a bad turn when Xinbar shows his true personality. LarxeneXOC
1. New Recruit

This is the first chapter of my new story "Nightmare of a Nobody" hope you enjoy it

This is the first chapter of my new story "Nightmare of a Nobody" hope you enjoy it!

All was quiet in the World That Never Was; each member was tense as they waited for Axel and Roxas to return with the new recruit. Everyone was trying to imagine what the new member would be like.

Xemnas stared intently at the door thinking about the new member. _What if he's another traitor like Number XI?_ Xemnas thought grimly as he glanced at Marluxia. It had taken three weeks to teach him his place after the key-blade wielder was done with him.

Xigbar smirked as he imagined the newbie. _Maybe he'll be a surfer, or maybe his powers will let him defy gravity_ Xigbar smiled widely another member like him would most certainly be fun.

Xaldin growled in discontent. _New member hmph! If they're any worse then Xentad was this is a complete waste of time…" _Xaldin growled once more Xemnas was intent on finding a fourteenth member for some reason but he kept picking the bottom of the barrel.

Vexen rested his hand on his chin bored out of his mind. _Probably just another idiot like the rest of them… if they break one thing in my lab I don't care what the superior does their non-existence is forfeit. _Vexen thought apparently not thinking much of the new member.

Lexaeus sat back in his chair silent as usual. He didn't care much about the new member he was simply waiting for his next mission.

Zexion was buried in his Lexicon. _New member eh? As long as he keeps my Lexicon away from the paper shredder he isn't a problem _Zexion thought to himself drawing on old memories of Xaldin trying to destroy the Lexicon… and Axel doing the same thing.

Saix grinned evilly. _Finally new meat, hopefully this fool is strong enough to go last in a sparring match… _Saix chuckled amused by past memories of thrashing other members.

Demyx shifted slightly as he thought about the new guy. _What if he's a music hater?_ Demyx thought to himself. _Saix and Larxene get pissed off whenever I try to play my sitar two is enough…" _Demyx thought worriedly, a third member chewing him out over music just wasn't acceptable.

Luxord was busy playing a game of solitaire. _New member? More money for me!_ Luxord raised his fist in a victory stance with a big grin; everyone stared at him like he was crazy for about 5 minutes.

The newly reformed Marluxia was amusing himself by summoning multiple types of flowers around him then banishing them. _A recruitment search? The superior made a wise choice… so long as this one isn't a traitor"_

Larxene was playing with her kunai and even throwing them in random directions out of sheer boredom. _Probably another sentimental, moron who is incapable of the simplest mission" _She thought to herself as she threw a kunai taking out a chunk of Zexions hair.

"Hey! Watch it Larxene!" Zexion yelled out as the kunai implanted itself in his throne.

"Oops did I do that?" She asked innocently as she looked at another of her kunai.

"That's enough number XII" Xemnas' voice commanded. Just then a loud crashing was heard.

"We're baaaaaaaaaack!" A familiar voice called through the base.

"Leave it to Axel to pick the most subtle entrance…" Vexen muttered as two doors to darkness opened. Out of the first door came the Flurry of Dancing Flames also known as Axel; Out of the second came The Key of Destiny AKA Roxas; followed by the new member, he had light blue hair that was spiked back in a style slightly resembling Axels he had a patch of hair covering his left eye at his side was a silver colored katana his side. The new nobody looked around the room seeming slightly surprised by the others around him.

"Welcome to the base." Xemnas said as he dropped from his throne and lightly floated to the ground. "Before I introduce you to everyone I need to give you, your name. Pray tell what were you called when you existed?" Xemnas asked as pleasantly as he could, strongly resisting the urge to point out all the resemblances the new one had to other members.

"…. Brian…" The nobody took his sweet time speaking. His voice was cold and emotionless but that would go away as he learned to imitate his emotions.

"Very well then" Xemnas said as he wrote Brian down and added the X

"You're going to be called Xinbar from now on. And not a word on the similarity Number II" Xemnas added pointing an accusing finger at Xigbar who had opened his mouth to speak.

"Fine…" Xinbar said as he looked amongst the many faces memorizing them one by one.

"Any questions for our new member?" Xemnas asked as he returned to his throne.

"Yeah!" Larxene called out as she dropped down. "Your not going to be a wimp like everyone else here are you?" Larxene asked with a smile, she was unprepared for the flash of silver that went through the air.

"You tell me…" Xinbar said coldly as one of Larxenes hair spikes fell to the floor.

"Why you little…" Larxene summoned her between her hands and thrusted foreword.

Xemnas opened his mouth to order her to stop but he only got out Larxenes name by the time Xinbar had wrapped his arm around hers and flipped her to the floor.

"Is there ANYTHING else?" Xinbar growled, Larxenes face turned red in shame as she teleported to her throne.

"Most impressive Number 14 if you're done Demyx here will show you to your room" Xemnas signaled to Demyx.

"Let's go new guy!" Demyx said with a friendly smirk as he teleported himself and Xinbar to the hall.

Demyx led Xinbar down a hallway each of the doors was labeled with a number starting with one and ending with thirteen.

"So where's my room?" Xinbar pointed out when they reached the end of the hall.

"Right here" Demyx held his hand against the wall and a door labeled XIV appeared.

Xinbar pushed the door open with his hand and examined the rather empty room. There was a bed, a TV and A sofa nothing else.

"Feel free to customize of course" Demyx said, remembering a time when his room looked like this.

"Thank you… that's all the help I'll be needing…" Xinbar said still maintaining the emotionless tone he had when he arrived. Demyx lost his friendly smile and walked off looking slightly crept out.

Xinbar walked over to his bed and found a black cloak resting on it. He picked it up and examined it; it looked like the cloaks the others were wearing. He changed out of his normal clothes and donned the cloak.

"What do you think of the new member?" Xemnas inquired as walked down the hall with his college.

"I am uncertain… he is unfortunately at the stage where he has yet to cope with his loss of emotion." Vexen spoke as he read the report Xemnas had made in the brief instance he had met Xinbar.

"From what Axel said, Xinbar has been a Nobody for a few years now." Xemnas pointed out.

"That's what makes it so odd. Most nobodies figure out how to imitate emotions by their fifth month." Vexen said as he walked by Xinbar's door. The door swung open hitting Vexen in the face and knocking him down.

"I've learned to control my emotions… I choose not too emotions are a cripple and nothing else." Xinbar spun around and closed his door behind him.

"Ow…" Vexen stood up and snapped his nose back in place.

"Well that explains that" Xemnas said as he and Vexen continued walking.

"I changed my mind… he's an irritating PEST!" Vexen growled as he walked ahead to his lab.

"Calm yourself Number IV we need him alive" Xemnas called after him.

Xemnas walked back to Xinbar's room and knocked against it backing away in case Xinbar decided to slam it open again.

"What is it?" Xinbar asked as he opened the door.

"Number XIV… have you ever heard of a Key-Blade?" Xinbar's head perked up at the mention

"Of course I have… and I know it was a key blade wielder that defeated you…" Xinbar replied without missing a beat.

"Good…" Xemnas said ignoring the last comment.

Well there you go! That is chapter one of my story done and it was a fun one. I know I stopped it kind of suddenly but I didn't want to advance the story line to much to fast.

Leave a review I need reviews to live!

Well til chapter 2 is up see ya later!


	2. Xinbar

Xinbar had been getting used to the Castle quickly and was making a reputation amongst the members…

Xinbar had been getting used to the Castle quickly and was making a reputation amongst the members…. This wasn't necessarily a good thing. For the past few weeks while Xinbar was adjusting it became obvious he wasn't much of a team player.

"Number XIV I need you for a mission" Xemnas said as he walked into Xinbar's room.

"Name it…." Xinbar said impatiently as he got out of his meditating position and put his cloak on.

"Groups of heartless are gathering out side of our castle. I want you, Number XI and Number XII to take care of them," Xemnas explained to the emotionless nobody.

"Marluxia and Larxene?" Xinbar questioned as he summoned his katana.

"I don't mean Aladdin and Santa Claus" Xemnas said sarcastically. "Speak of the Devil" Xemnas began as Marluxia and Larxene walked into the room.

"And he shall appear" Xinbar finished as he stepped next to the two nobodies, the team ran for the gate and crashed through it towards a rather large grouping of heartless.

"Just stay out of my way" Xinbar jumped ahead of the group and head first into the on-coming waves of heartless. Flashes of silver split the air as heartless were rendered in half and cast aside as if it were child's play.

"Quit showing off Xinbar! THUNDER!" Larxene called out angrily as she took out a wave of heartless.

"We're a team Xin, going off on your own is gonna get you killed!" Marluxia called out as he twirled his scythe through the air slicing multiple heartless into pieces.

"I don't need your help nor do I want it!" Xinbar called out as his katana pierced one heartless then many more making a giant shish-ca-bob

"That attitude'll get you killed around here" Larxene informed Xinbar as the two were pressed back to back.

"Fine if you want my help here it is!" Xinbar spun and grabbed Larxene by the wrist spinning her through the air forming a black tornado. Kunai rained from the tornado tearing the heartless army to nothing but a group of stragglers.

"I got the stragglers!" Marluxia shouted as he chased down the remaining heartless

Xinbar slowed his spin and caught Larxene by her back bending her over and staring her straight in the eyes.

"And that's how it's done" Xinbar said as he stood Larxene up and walked off leaving her flustered. Was it possible to feel joy and rage at the same time? Apparently so because Larxene was feeling it now. How could someone be as smooth as Xinbar yet equally as annoying? She decided to dismiss her mixed feelings for now.

Xinbar walked by Xemnas as he went back into the castle. Xemnas had never looked so awe struck and pissed off in his non-existence.

"What was that Number XIV?" Xemnas asked arms crossed.

"You said kill the heartless… their dead." Xinbar replied coldly as he walked by.

"You went out there and acted as if you were the only one until you were forced to do otherwise. You endangered Marluxia and Larxene out there it was completely reckless," Xemnas growled through his teeth. "We're a team Number XIV act like it" Xemnas finished before leaving.

Xinbar returned to his room to reflect. He took his cloak off and flung it onto the sofa. He sat on his bed cross-legged and began meditating once again.

"Intriguing… he seems to prefer going off on his own, how will he fair against the key-bearer that way?" Vexen asked writing down on his report.

"He wont, we made the mistake of attacking him with one member at a time. We failed, now we need to gang up on him or we're going to fail again." Xemnas replied.

"And keep Axel the hell away from me" Vexen rubbed the scar along the back of his neck. Axel had pulled quite the stunt killing the Chilly Academic.

"Will do Number IV" Xemnas replied. Xemnas looked over at Vexen, who was truly frustrated.

"That Xinbar… I don't think I trust him" Vexen looked over at Xemnas.

"He hasn't shown open hostility in fact I think he was- in his own little way –flirting with Number XII" Xemnas replied calmly.

"Larxene?! He might as well screw a toaster and save himself some time." Vexen laughed his wicked laugh at his latest joke.

Xemnas joined Vexen in his laugh "Don't let either of them hear that Vexen" Xemnas said as he laughed.

As Xemnas and Vexen continued their conversation, Saix walked by

"-I think we should observe Xinbar more closely for a while is what im saying" Vexen finished his sentence.

"The new guy? I'll watch him…" Saix said over hearing the last part of the sentence.

"Saix are you sure? I need help preparing for the key blade wielder…" Xemnas replied

"Don't worry I can handle it" Saix said as he left.

As Marluxia entered the castle again, he saw the still confused Larxene.

"You okay Lar?" Marluxia asked as he approached her.

"Two things. 1) Never EVER call me 'Lar' again. 2) That Xinbar confuses me… he manages to be smooth and irritating at the same time… I don't understand how though..

Larxene admitted

"Maybe your in looooooooooooove" Marluxia teased laughing slightly. The kunai in his shoulder was unexpected, the lightning bolt after was even more unexpected.

"LOVE? Get real Marly I couldn't fall in love with any of you fools…" Larxene growled through her teeth as she stormed off.

Xinbar and Larxene had the same thought at the same time.

"Love? Is it even possible… can I REALLY be in love?!" They both thought as they felt sleep over come them


	3. Xistum and Initiation Week

Disclaimer: I own no one here except Xinbar

Disclaimer: I own no one here except Xinbar

So yeah chapter 3… I know none of them have emotions for real I mean faking of course.

I am having a ton of fun with this story, I love it be sure to leave reviews!

Xinbar: hmph… remind me to kill Vexen later…

SO busting out the author powers now! So STEP BACK!

Xinbar wandered through the castle passing an open door marked VIII.

"YO! Xin!" Axel called as he ran out to join the nobody, "Man for someone so short, you move FAST!" Axel announced as he ran up to Xinbar. As much as he admitted to hate it, Xinbar had to say Axel WAS right. Xinbar was the shortest one there even shorter then Roxas and Zexion.

Xinbar simply growled in response.

"Lighten up Xin-Xin we'd hate too see you end up like Xistum" Axel said catching his tongue a little too late.

"Who?" Xinbar turned around curiosity taking over.

"She's the ex-Fourteenth member of the group. Commonly called the Sinner, she was a dangerously unstable one. Gotta admit I miss her though." Axel explained Xinbar only scowled.

"That's why emotions are a cripple… they allow you to feel sorrow…" Xinbar continued walking leaving Axel behind slightly ticked off.

Xinbar wandered to his room and saw Saix sitting in his computer chair.

"… There must be some mistake… there's a nobody other then me in my chair…" Xinbar stated as he glared at Saix.

"You're the new guy I figured we should get better 'acquainted'" Saix said with a smirk.

"I was told you were after Xemnas… but I don't swing that way dude sorry," Xinbar said as he plopped onto his sofa.

Saix turned a bright red "IM NOT GAY XINBAR!" Saix growled angrily then remembered his mission and calmed down.

"I'm just telling you what the others told me…" Xinbar stretched himself quite comfortably.

"Look I figured you'd like an ally. Thirteen people you may as well get to know one of us right?" Saix said as he stood up and approached Xinbar.

"I don't need friends…" Xinbar said as he relaxed.

"Then I guess you won't know what to expect on initiation week…" Saix said with an evil grin… his superiors would surely kill him for resurrecting this tradition.

"Initiation week? Elaborate" Xinbar commanded taping his foot on the sofa's arm.

"You battle all the members, we don't decide ranks off this of course just test you're abilities." Saix explained.

"And this starts?" Xinbar asked looking up to Saix.

"Tomorrow…" Saix said then started gliding towards the door with a strange inhuman grace. "I have something to attend too… you should rest…" Saix got into the hall and closed the door then went to the first teammate he could find and unloaded total hell on them.

After leaving poor Roxas hanging from the ceiling fan by his foot Saix started for Xemnas' room.  
_For the love of Kingdom Hearts being nice to that inferior fool is going to kill me_

Saix thought to himself angrily. Saix reached Xemnas' door and knocked on it harder then intended. He wasn't quite over his rage at having to polite; Zexion should be expecting a visit that will help fix that problem.

"What have you learned Number VII?" Xemnas said as he finished his latest report.

"I…. Learned nothing… in fact… I accidentally restarted initiation week…" Saix winced as the words came out knowing what was to come.

"…………………………………………………You what?" Xemnas asked calmly… a scary kind of calmly… he rose from his desk and slowly approached Saix with the single most pissed expression yet.

"I had to tell him something to get him on my good side… That was the first thing that came to mind…" Saix backed away slowly. But it was too late…

Xinbar wandered to the top of the castle, he wanted to see Kingdom Hearts with his own eyes… but that wasn't meant for tonight he could hear something else in the distance. Xinbar looked and saw Saix dodging SKY SCRAPERS being thrown at him and pleading for mercy. The thrower was none-other-then Xemnas.

"Xemnas has that kind of power? Hmph… impressive" Xinbar stated as he descended down the stairs and back to his room. He grabbed the back end of his bed flipped into the air and landed on it quite comfortably his cloak landing on the computer chair.

"Initiation week… at least I can learn the fighting style of the other members…" Xinbar growled to himself as he fell asleep.

Several hours later a large black boot kicked Xinbar in the side hard enough to wake him up. Xinbar flipped out of his bed summoned his katana and held it up to the mysterious assailant.

"Chill out newbie" Larxene commanded as she pushed the katana out of her face. "Xemnas sent me to wake you up for initiation week." She explained as she threw Xinbar's cloak into his face.

"…. Where does it take place?" Xin asked as he threw the cloak on over his head.

"Alter of Naught. Be there in a half hour or I'll drag you there myself." Larxene turned and left the room bumping into Saix halfway down the hall.

"Watch where you're going berserker…" Larxene growled as she passed. Saix simply grunted in response then entered Xinbar's room.

"You're going to fight in order back words." Saix stated.

"So starting with Roxas and ending with Xemnas…" Xinbar looked up at Saix and grinned mischievously. "I may consider you an "Ally" in the organization but do yourself a favor and don't hold back…" Xinbar moved around Saix and head for the showers to prepare for his first battle.

Well im following Xin's lead I stink like a skunk! I hate being sick… I know the plot is moving really slow but it'll pick up I promise I just don't know exactly where I want this heading yet. Oh yeah I made a reference to The Seven Deadly Sins an awesome fanfic by cursedchaos13! Well that's all I got for now, be sure to leave reviews!


	4. Initiation Week Begins

Aight I am feeling MUCH better

Aight I am feeling MUCH better! Sorry to keep you all waiting, well anyway nine kinds of hell are going to be raised! Anyway here's the story.

Xinbar: This'll be good…

Xinbar stepped into the Alter of Naught and examined the new arena.

"That wasn't there before…" Xinbar stated, he looked over and saw Roxas sitting on the other side waiting impatiently.

"Bout time you showed up! I was beginning to think you were gonna chicken out!" Roxas called mockingly.

"Okay here's how it works Xin. You are going to fight in order back words, not to the death of course, and you will continue to battle until you either collapse, give up or run out of members to fight." Xemnas explained from the sidelines. All 12 members watched closely not sure what to expect.

"Fine… let's get this started then…" Xinbar gripped the handle of his katana and unsheathed it now in his battle position. He watched as Roxas ran foreword summoning two key shaped swords.

"Key Blades?!" Xinbar called out in surprise in his shock he barely managed to dodge the first sword swipe that Roxas had sent out.

"That's right!" Roxas smiled confidently, he wasn't aware that Xinbar was off guard during the first strike.

Xinbar moved his katana through the air with an inhuman speed stopping Roxas' attack cold. Roxas looked at Xinbar in surprise as a heavy black boot kicked Roxas back, Roxas fell back landing firmly on his butt, Xinbar lowered the tip of his katana to Roxas' throat with a smile.

"I win." Xinbar said with a smile. Roxas walked to his place in the line disappointed. Next up was Larxene she took her place on the field with an evil grin.

Xinbar attacked first this time, he jumped foreword and took a swing with his katana at Larxene. Xinbar looked down and scowled at his katana, which was now stuck in the floor.

"You're a fast one…" Xinbar growled as he jumped foreword at Larxene.

"You're not too bad yourself!" Larxene caught Xinbar's fist and sent a wave of electricity into his body. Ignoring the pain Xinbar used his current position to his advantage and took Larxene's feet out from under her.

"He's got her now…" Vexen stated watching the fight intently. Too everyone's surprise Xinbar caught Larxene just as she was about to hit the ground and pushed her back to her feet, she stumbled slightly but managed to keep her balance. The entire Organization started yelling out mocking comments.

"Whoo! Xin's afraid to hurt his girlfriend!" Axel called out.

"Maybe he isn't as tough as we thought!" Xigbar shouted mockingly.

"What's wrong Xinny? Cant hurt a lady?" Marluxia called out laughing all the while. Xinbar ignored the annoying calls from his fellow Organization members and pulled his katana free from the floor.

"Let's finish this so they'll shut up…" Xinbar's voice was strangely calm. All the Organization members watched in horror as a bolt of lightning struck Larxene, with a smile Larxene darted through the battlegrounds moving at the speed of lightning.

"See if you can take this!" Larxene yelled as she approached kunai at the ready. At the moment she planned to strike Xinbar moved to the side quickly and extended his arm, Larxene hit his extended arm at full speed and flipped through the air smashing into Vexen and knocking both clean off the arena.

"Marluxia next right?" Xinbar asked as he carefully massaged his arm, which was almost ripped out of place by Larxene's lightning speed.

"This should be fun…" Marluxia stated as he summoned his scythe.

Xinbar and Marluxia deadlocked blade and scythe almost immediately. Everyone watched as rose petals began to fall around the arena.

"hehe… what're you gonna do use 'flower power' on me?" Xinbar said sarcastically. Too his surprise Marluxia brought his scythe down opening a purple rift, the rift hit it's target dead on and sent him flying back.

It was an impressive battle as Marluxia and Xinbar rapidly exchanged slashes. Sonic Slices from Xinbar's katana were cutting the entire Altar of Naught to pieces.

In the end Xinbar caught Marluxia off guard and kicked him away, stealing his scythe in the process.

"HIT THE DECK!" Demyx called out as Xinbar threw Marly's scythe towards the group.

"Now I've got you…" Xinbar's hair turned a dark red as he ran foreword he moved to fast to be seen it looked like he had sliced his katana only once but Marluxia was covered in at least 20 cuts.

"uhhhhhhhg…" Marluxia groaned as he fell to the floor out cold. Vexen ran up and examined him.

"Nothing more then scrapes he doesn't even need a bandage" Vexen announced, Saix and Xaldin moved Marly's body back to its spot in the line.

Next up was Luxord who by this point was extremely nervous. Xinbar stepped foreword once and Luxord flinched, he quickly summoned his cards and hid inside one of them.

"Come out or I slice your cards to pieces." Xinbar growled, Luxord came out and held his hands in the air.

"Okay I give up! You win!" Luxord announced the way Xinbar fought he didn't want to be on the receiving end. Xemnas grabbed the bridge of his nose and looked down at the floor.

"Alright then… Number IX you're up…" Xemnas pointed to the arena without changing position. Luxord walked back to his spot with his head held down in shame.

"Ready to fight Xin?" Demyx summoned his sitar and grinned.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Xinbar motioned for Demyx to bring it on.

"LET'S ROCK!" Demyx struck a few notes on his sitar quickly and a wave of water appeared from nowhere knocking Xinbar back.

"Not bad…" Xinbar ran foreword dripping wet in one swing he split Demyx's sitar in half.

"Oh no!" Demyx was un-armed and much slower then Xinbar he was unable to block the rapid punches that knocked him off the arena.

Someone was on top of the Altar watching Xinbar's movements and fighting style closely.

_He isn't half bad… I'll have to keep an eye on him when I go down there…_ The mysterious figure thought to herself.

Xinbar smiled when Axel stepped into positions.

"Now this I've been waiting for." Xinbar got in a ready position smiling.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you… commit it to memory" Axel said as he summoned his chakrams.

"I'm counting on it!" Xinbar roared as he jumped into the air it looked like he meant to split Axel in half. Axel blocked with one chakrams and hit Xinbar in the side with the other, As Xinbar recovered from the very pointy object that just came very close to piercing his kidney Axel brought his knee into the air and hit Xinbar in the chest hard.

"You even trying?" Axel laughed as spoke throwing a swift punch. Xinbar growled with furry his hair turning even darker red, he caught Axel's fist and brought the unfortunate nobody over his shoulder slamming him into the floor. Xinbar put a boot to Axel's neck and smiled.

"I don't know are you?" Xinbar said sarcastically as he removed his foot, Axel stood up and went back to his spot on the arena.

MAN that one ran long… well next we start with Saix.. Oooh that's gonna be GOOD!

Xinbar: Who was the mystery person?

You'll find out in due time Xin you'll find out in due time…


	5. End of Initiation

Well I got really bored so I decided to put this up impressive no

Well I got really bored so I decided to put this up impressive no?

Xinbar: Let's get on with this…

Xinbar swung his blade impatiently as he looked upon his next opponent. His so-called 'ally' Saix took the stage with a fierce smile.

"No one has made it passed me yet… except for The Sinner…" Saix let out a fierce smile that sent a chill down every member's spine except for Xemnas and Xinbar that is…

"Well good for The Sinner but I don't really care. Now then let's get this over with." Xinbar ran foreword and sent a horizontal slash at Saix the response was unexpected. Saix jumped over the katana and punched Xinbar in the face hard.

"Son of a!" Xinbar stepped back holding his nose. He growled angrily and threw an equally hard punch back knocking Saix back an equal distance.

"This may actually be fun…" Saix grinned and put a nice long distance between him and Xin. Saix rose into the air glowing yellow he seemed to be transforming somehow.

"RUN XINBAR RUN!" Zexion called out as Saix landed. A strange yellow aura surrounded Saix as he summoned his claymore.

"Oh crap…" Xinbar dodged as best he could as the now Berserk Saix ran foreword swinging his claymore wildly.

Saix and Xinbar moved around the arena with so much grace it was like a deadly dance. Eventually the power of Kingdom Hearts left Saix and he was manageable again.

Saix and Xinbar were striking each other hard; by the end of the battle both were nearly torn to pieces.

"Can you keep this up?" Xinbar asked panting.

"Dunno… can you?" Saix replied with an evil grin. The pair launched foreword for their final attacks. Saix smashed his claymore down barely missing Xinbar, Xin took advantage and jumped onto the claymore then back flipped and kicked Saix's chin knocking him back words and into the air.

"I win…" Xinbar announced panting.

Zexion walked onto the stage smiling, this would be much easier then facing The Sinner.

"So what do you do?" Xinbar asked still horribly worn out.

"Let me show you." Zexion opened the Lexicon and sucked Xinbar into the shadows. Zexion went through all of Xin's mind… he had no memories of his life as a somebody! "Superior… he has NO memories of his previous life…" Zexion reported.

"… All right stand down then…" Xemnas ordered, as Zexion dropped the illusion.

"Um… we have to end this fight… sorry" Zexion said as he got back in his spot on line.

"Fine…" Xinbar snarled as Lexaeus took his spot. "Got any one liners?" Xinbar asked as he stared up at Lexaeus like he was looking at a mountain.

"……." Lexaeus brought his Tomahawk down on Xinbar, even though Xin dodged his tomahawk shattered the part of the arena it made contact with.

"I see why they call you the Silent Hero!" Xinbar yelled out as he jumped foreword swinging his blade, Lex caught the katana in mid air and lifted Xinbar up by his throat.

"YEAH LEXAEUS! GET KRATOS ON HIS ASS!" Xaldin called out. Lexaeus had no problem listening either he slammed Xinbar face first into the floor shattering the entire arena grounds. All the members winced as they dropped down a level.

"Ooooooooh that had to HURT…" The Mystery Girl said from her position. Xinbar jumped up and used an upper cut on Lex with all of his might. It was just enough to send the giant sprawling back.

With all the force he could muster up Xinbar punched Lexaeus in the gut then kneed him in the chin knocking the giant on his back, Xin jumped on his chest and pressed the tip of his katana against Lex's throat.

"Good… Match…" Xinbar managed to speak panting hard. Xin heard a creepy laugh and looked up quickly at Vexen who was laughing his crazy laugh.

"I didn't get to participate last time… I was to busy treating 'Bipolar Werewolf Genitals'" Vexen and the rest of the Organization-save for Saix of course-laughed hysterically at the mention of THAT event.

Vexen stepped onto the arena's remains and summoned his shield, skipping the witty banter he sent a wave of ice out at Xinbar who despite the pain of many broken bones was able to dodge.

"Hey remember that time you broke my nose?" Vexen asked as she slammed his shield into Xinbar's face using all of his might. "RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

"Oof!" Xinbar stumbled back holding his nose, drawing his katana Xin sliced at Vexen hard; Vex's strange shield stopped the attack COLD. (hehe pun)

"Not gonna happen…" Vexen summoned pillars of ice under Xinbar; he dodged one but got caught off guard by the second for about seven more ice spikes Xinbar was juggled through the air.

Xinbar finally figured it out; he used the height from the ice spear and got over and behind Vexen where he proceeded to press the type of his katana against Vexen's back.

"I win…elder," Xinbar said with a smile. Vexen growled angrily and stepped off the battlefield. Next was Xaldin as he summoned his lances a barrier of wind enveloped him.

"I'd like ta see you get passed these." Xaldin smiled as he jumped into the air all his spears coming down at the same time. Xinbar swiftly sliced his katana through the air deflecting each spear and knocking the air barrier loose. He caught Xaldin by the throat and pinned him to the floor.

"Ya got ta see me get passed 'em" Xinbar said mockingly using Xaldin's accent. Xigbar stepped onto the arena smiling.

"Ready dude?" Xigbar said summoning his guns.

"Bring it…" Xinbar ran foreword-deflecting most of the shots fired at him while others hit him dead on.

"NOT BAD!" He teleported away just as Xin reached him, Xinbar got smart and hit Xiggy with one of his own bullets, while he was stunned Xinbar grabbed his pony-tail and yanked him to the ground, for added fun Xin put Xig in a head lock and pinned him to the floor.

"AND THE WINNER AND NEW WORLD CHAMPION IS XINBAAAAAAAR!" Axel called out, most of the others faked a crowd cheering.

"Okay… time for the grand-finale!" Axel roared as Xemnas stepped onto the destroyed arena.

"You're the second one to make it this far… and she tried to kill me." Xemnas scowled as his Aerial Blades appeared.

The two locked blades in mere moments, Xinbar was to exhausted to fight with all his might but he had enough to match Xemnas. The two swapped slices on each other for what felt like an eternity. Eventually Xemnas leaped into the air and summoned a black and white thorn from nowhere, it wrapped around Xinbar and sliced him up very bad.

"auugh!" Xinbar cried out as he fell. Xemnas landed with a thud next to Xinbar and held an aerial blade to the defeated nobodies neck.

"You just learned you first important lesson Xinbar, no one defeats me" Xemnas smiled and offered a hand to help Xinbar up; Xin only slapped it away in disgust.

"Good match…" Xinbar hissed as he stalked off to his room leaving all the members stunned. Eventually everyone lost interest and went back to their own business.

Xinbar sat on his bed and growled in disgust at all his wounds… to his surprise his entire body self-healed.

"What the hell?" Xinbar looked himself over… nope he was completely healed.

"Don't get too excited I did that." Someone dropped down in front of Xinbar, someone he defiantly didn't know. "My names Xistum." She smiled at Xinbar in a friendly way.

"The Sinner… get out of my room before I aware the superior that you're here…" Xinbar growled emotionlessly his hair finally turning back to its usual light blue color.

"Look you don't want to do that." Xistum decided if she couldn't get Xin to listen of his own will she'd have to use her power of lust to force him.

"I don't have emotions you cant use lust on me." Xinbar lied… badly at that he was feeling extremely attracted to Xistum at that moment.

"Now listen to me… Xemnas is going to use you to fight the key-wielding brat… if you fail or don't meet up with his standards he'll abandon you…" Her voice sunk in because of the lust otherwise he'd be ignoring all of it.

"I don't think so…" Xinbar managed to break free and drew his katana. "This is for betraying the Organization" As Xinbar prepared to attack Larxene walked into the room.

"WHAT THE _**HELL **_ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Larxene all but shrieked in rage. Xistum wised up and teleported out of the room. Larxene put her hands on her hips and glared at Xinbar whose hair had turned a bright pink while he was under the sinful influence.

Sorry for ending it so abruptly but it must be done… the battle between Xis and Xin is for another day… but BOY is Xinbar gonna get HELL from Larxene!

Xinbar: Yeah thanks Doom…


	6. Rage, Punishment and LOVE!

Sorry cant type now

Sorry cant type now! Larxene is too pissed for me to leave a witty… OMFG!

Larxene: Puts Doom in a head lock TYPE…

YES'M! DON'T DISEMBOWL OR CASTRATE ME!

"WHAT THE _**HELL **_ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Larxene all but shrieked as she stepped into Xinbar's room and saw Xistum.

"Uh oh…" Xistum looked over at Larxene and teleported away as fast as possible.

"What was she doing HERE? In your BED ROOM no less!" Larxene snarled at Xinbar who's hair had turned bright pink while under lusts effect.

"Why do you even care?" Xinbar turned to Larxene his hair turning light blue once more.

"……. I DON'T!" She shrieked in pure rage, in one quick move Larxene pegged Xin with a kunai left and slammed the door hard enough for it to echo throughout the entire castle.

"… Larxene is screaming and doors are getting slammed… this must be bad…" Axel said to Roxas, both were in an intense game of Mortal Kombat.

"No kidding…" Roxas paused the game and got up to see what all the noise was about.

"Aw man! And I was winning!" Axel complained as he followed his young friend. The pair walked to Xinbar's door and knocked on it. The door flung open Xinbar had taken his coat off to cover his now wounded chest.

"What?" Xinbar growled as he treated his wound.

"We heard doors slamming and angry female screams… is everything okay?" Roxas asked cautiously trying not to piss the already angry Xinbar off.

"Everything is fine…" Xinbar said closing the door.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other. Axel turned to walk off.

"Where're you going?" Roxas asked.

"If Xin wont explain it Larxene will." Axel explained, Roxas was too speechless to yell out 'ARE YOU NUTS?!' so he just followed. "Hey Larxene…" Axel carefully opened the door, he closed it quickly and took off running.

"What's wrong?" Roxas called after Axel.

"SHE WAS GETTING CHANGED!" Axel called back as he ran, Larxene KICKED the door open smashing Roxas into the floor she then took off after Axel.

"Ooow…" Roxas groaned as the door fell, after a while Roxas began to slide down the wall and landed on top of the door. After several minutes Roxas jumped to his feet and heard the sounds of a horrible… horrible… fate befalling Axel.

"What's all the- OH MY SWEET KINGDOM HEARTS LARXENE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO AXEL!?" Came Demyx's voice. Suddenly there was more screaming as Larxene finished venting her pure unbridled rage upon the unfortunate Demyx. Roxas panicked to his feet as he heard footsteps coming in his direction.

"Larxene please don't kill me!" Roxas got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head at the feet of the enraged number XII.

"Just get out of my way…" Larxene grumbled as she stormed into her room.

Saix knocked on Xinbar's door and waited for a response.

"What could it possibly be now?" Xinbar asked arms crossed as he opened the door.

"Things aren't sounding good around here. Came to investigate…" Saix explained as he pushed his way into Xinbar's room.

"The Sinner teleported in here to turn me against the Organization… Larxene walked in and got pissed off…" Xinbar explained calmly and emotionlessly.

"The SINNER?!" Saix almost jumped into berserker mode at the mention of the name.

"Ah yup… and she just disemboweled Axel and Demyx to remove some of her anger…" Xinbar continued still completely emotionless.

"grr… fine I'll go explain the situation to Larxene then Xemnas…" Saix said as he left the room.

As Saix finished explaining the situation to Larxene he couldn't help but note her mood shifted to a much happier one almost immediately.

"Thanks Saix, you better go explain that to Mansex or he'll pop a casket though!" Larxene announced with way more enthusiasm then normal.

"Um… yeeeeeeaaaaaah…" Saix walked away slightly disturbed by the peppy-Larxene.

As Saix finished explaining the situation to Xemnas things seemed to get very violent in the room. Vexen cringed as Xemnas angrily wrecked random lab devices. Xemnas approached an enshrined object with an evil grin.

"No Superior please! That's almost irreplaceable!" Vexen shouted as he tackled Xemnas, getting a burn from one of the aerial blades.

"Sorry…" Xemnas said finally calming down. "The Sinner is BACK?! This cant end well… at all…" He said pacing around the trashed lab.

"I'll keep a closer eye on the new member…" Saix announced as he left the lab.

"What are we nicknaming that one anyway?" The Chilly Academic asked curiously.

"Hmm… The Sonic Samurai?" Xemnas offered.

"Fitting…" Vexen replied as he repaired the remains of his lab.

Saix knocked on Xinbar's door and got no response. _Better not be sleeping…_ Saix thought to himself as he cautiously pushed the door open _What if the Sinner is in there… I don't want a repeat of our last fight…_ Saix thought to himself cringing at the thought of his near destroyed… sensitive area. Saix pushed the door open slowly and silently his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Xinbar and Larxene locked in kiss, Xinbar's eyes were wide open and his hair had turned a shade of yellow that almost shined.

In pure surprise Saix closed the door and turned around. _Did NOT see that coming… and from the look on his face neither did Xinbar…_ Saix thought as he walked away. Saix hoped to never see something so paradox like again in his life… Larxene capable of a love-like emotion? Surely that's impossible!

And the relationship is developing! The question is… does Xinbar even WANT a relationship or can he consider this a type of sexual assault?

Xinbar: Im not telling… not yet

So anyway another chapter gone and another day closer to the end, However Xistum will be sure to put a screeching HALT to all of this if she has anything to say about it!


	7. Good bye Number 11

Well here we go yet another chapter uploaded

Well here we go yet another chapter uploaded! Oh yeah… Xin is a bit um… busy you'd know if you read my last chapter what he's doing.

Well I got nothing funny to say so im gonna stop this boring torment and start the chapter…

Yep starting it any second now…

Aaaaaaaaany second now…

Here we-

Xemnas: START THE FREAKING CHAPTER ALREADY!

Okay, okay!

Xinbar looked at Larxene extremely confused. It isn't every day a girl busts into your room and starts making out with you after all. Suddenly he heard the door close

Oh yay someone say us… with my luck someone who's gonna taunt the hell out of me…

Xinbar pushed Larxene off him "What was that for?" Xinbar asked as his hair turned from yellow to it's usual light blue color

"I need a reason?" Larxene's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Yes you do…" Xinbar spoke matter of factly, lack of emotions not with standing he felt a strange warmth inside of him and wanted to investigate the cause. Something he didn't want to do with a distraction like Larxene around.

"Fine then." Larxene strode out of the room she REFUSED to be the first one to admit love she'd have Xinbar on his knees begging. Once Larxene was gone Xinbar sat on his bed studying his strange feeling.

"What IS this feeling…?" Xinbar was growing impatient already as he thought it over and over again. Zexion who had heard what happened between Xinbar and Larxene was standing in the door way

"As weird as it is, it's called 'love' nobodies don't have most emotions but apparently love got carried over." Zexion had a smug look on his face as he leaned against Xinbar's door way

"Stop trying to look cool academic and continue explaining…" Xinbar knew Zexion well enough to see through the 'cool guy' act.

"Thank you. As it turns out even though we have the ability too love but not much else." Zexion explained, as he approached the bewildered nobody.

"That's a load of BULL Zexion. Emotions are a cripple I don't have any of them and I'll sooner KEEP it that way." Xinbar growled.

"I thought the same thing before I met the sinner." Zexion sat down in Xinbar's chair and looked over at Xin like a father having the birds and bees talk with his son.

"That theory was quickly proven wrong…" He went on remembering the vivid feelings he used to have for Xistum.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Xinbar rose to his feet and grabbed the hilt of his katana angrily.

"Because you know it's true Xinbar." Zexion ignored the obvious threat of the sonic katana in Xinbar's hand.

"Get out…" Xinbar's hair turned red and that was all the warning Zexion needed. He saw what the Samurai did at his worst he wasn't about to try his luck with Xinbar at his BEST. Zexion ran from the room dodging sonic slashes that were thrown his way, once the academic was gone Xinbar plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Me… in love… with Larxene?" Xinbar tapped his foot as he thought about it.

"XINBAR WAKE UP QUICK! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Xigbar appeared from nowhere and nearly dragged Xin out of his bed.

"What's going on?!" Xinbar asked as the pair ran through the castle.

"It's Marly! He got attacked by Sora!" Xigbar spoke quickly and worriedly.

"WHAT?!" Xinbar looked over at Xigbar who looked extremely worried. _He isn't joking…_ was the realization that came to him Xigbar looked too freaked out for a prank to be in process. The duo busted into Vexen's lab and up to the rest of the group.

"It doesn't look good…" Lexaeus was standing above the rest he turned to speak to the new comers. "Vexen isn't sure if he'll make it…" Lexaeus cleared a path so that Xin and Xiggy could see.

Marluxia has deep gashes all over his body his cloak was nearly torn to shreds.

"How'd this happen?" Xinbar turned to Xemnas waiting for an answer.

"I sent him on a mission… there were files at the Hollow Bastion I wanted and he was the only one available at the moment… Sora met him there." Xemnas spoke grimly holding the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers.

"And he attempted to fight Sora ALONE?" Xinbar asked semi-shocked, Vexen was hurriedly moving around to fix Marluxia up. Marluxia's hand shot out and caught Xinbar's wrist.

"Get… that key blade… wielding brat… for me…" Marluxia pleaded as life left his eyes. Xinbar felt a strange presence and was suddenly teleported to the computer room of the Hallow Bastion. He saw Marluxia typing hurriedly on the computer.

"Marly?" Xinbar tried to put a hand on the Nobodies back but fell through him.

As Marluxia typed Sora walked into the room wielding the fierce Ultimate Weapon keyblade.

"Didn't I kill you already?" Sora asked Marluxia, in surprise Marly stood up suddenly hitting his head on the top of the computer screen.

"I die hard…" Marluxia turned around to face Sora.

"Sorry Marly I don't have time for this now…" Sora jumped back as Marluxia jumped foreword and stuck his scythe were Sora WAS standing.

"FINAL!" Sora jumped into the air glowing with power. In mere moments he was moving around the room slicing Marluxia to pieces using both the Ultimate Weapon and the Fenrir. Marluxia never stood a chance, with the last of his power Marluxia teleported back to the castle.

Xinbar suddenly appeared back at the castle lying on his back in the lab, someone had set him on a hospitable bed.

"What'd I miss?" Xinbar sat up quickly.

"Marluxia's body faded away…" Axel explained. Everyone except Saix, Xemnas and Larxene seemed upset.

"'Faded away' what does that mean?" Xinbar hopped off his bed and saw Marluxia's body gone.

"It means Marluxia was an idiot and got his ass kicked now he's dead." Saix spoke unruffled by the loss of a comrade.

"Jeez thanks for sparing our feelings" Xaldin replied sarcastically.

"If I cared about your imaginary feelings I'd let you know…" Saix growled as he left the room.

Larxene left, curious to find out if Zexion was right Xinbar followed.

"Why're you following me?" Larxene asked with a grin.

"I need a reason?" Xinbar asked mockingly.

"Yes you do…" Larxene replied with a grin.

"Im testing something…" Xinbar pushed Larxene into her room and followed her in.

"Marluxia is dead…" Xemnas said to Vexen, Vexen had his head hung in shame at his failure to save the Graceful Assassin.

"Im well aware Superior…" Vexen mumbled.

"What are we going to do about the keyblade wielder… what are we going to do about the sinner?" Xemnas

"I have as many plans as you do…" Vexen grumbled.

"Times are getting more troublesome. Sora knows we are alive and Xistum has returned. Vexen prepares yourself war is coming." Xemnas said.

"What do you mean?" Vexen looked up to face Xemnas.

"I have an army… look for yourself…" Xemnas teleported Vexen to the top of the Alter of Naught, and pointed to a wave of heartless.

"There are so many… it's over nine THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Vexen yelled out in awe.

"Horrible cliché Dragon Ball Z reference aside… yes there are more then 9000 of them." Xemnas explained looking over his army.

Larxene looked over at the sleeping Xinbar, having conquered him in a way not even Xistum and her lust could gave Larxene a strong feeling of triumph.

"You may be able to get a lay out of Zexion… but even you couldn't get Xinbar, yet I did!" Larxene whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep next to her new lover.

O………………M………………..F………………………………………….G XINBAR!

Xinbar: Doom… Shut up…

DUDE! YOU GOT LARXENE! THAT'S GOTTA BE SOME KIND OF ACCOMPLISHMENT!

Xinbar: SHUT UP…

WAY… TO…. GO!

Xinbar: THAT'S IT IM KILLING YOU!

Uh oh runs away

Xinbar: Well looks like im rapping THIS one up. So yeah… the relationship has developed even further. Of course we've also had the tragic loss of Marluxia, and the plot is picking up now that Sora is around. As Doom would say see ya'll next time! Runs after Doom


	8. Two More Funerals

Xinbar: Well… Doom's hiding from me, he's kind of crying at the Chapter 11 (10

Xinbar: Well… Doom's hiding from me, he's kind of crying at the Chapter 11 (10?) of 7 Deadly Sins, so I guess im typing this chapter… God this is gonna be interesting.

"You see Xinbar anywhere?" Saix asked Axel, this search started at Xinbar's room and was going nowhere fast.

"Last I saw he was with Larxene after Marluxia's funeral." Axel replied.

"Thank you…" Saix wandered off… this was the second time he'd smashed Marluxia's tombstone. Saix knocked on Larxene's door and got a surprising response.

"You may not want to come in…" XINBAR's voice came from the other side.

"The hell?" Saix opened the door and reared back in disgust. "OH MY GOD… AT LEAST PUT YOUR CLOAKS BACK ON…" Saix covered his eyes and walked back words.

"Hey can't say he didn't warn you." Larxene teased as she dressed herself.

"Oh god… Xinbar, Xemnas wants to meet with you ASAP…" Saix closed the door and walked away in disgust.

"Think we did any mental trauma?" Larxene giggled.

"Probably…" Xinbar replied as he left the room with his katana. Xinbar wandered through the castle until he finally reached Xemnas.

"Xinbar… I want to make something clear to you… you've proven you prefer to fight alone… I want none of that while battling the Keyblade Wielder…" Xemnas spoke grimly… almost depressingly.

"I can handle Sora…" Xinbar replied, his abilities were not to be underestimated.

"No… you cant…" Xemnas turned to face Xinbar and gave him a cold look, it sent a chill down the nobodies spine.

"Fine then… I wont attack Sora alone…" Xinbar snarled not enjoying his new order at all

"Good… I want you, Xaldin and Vexen for a mission, I want you to go to the Hallow Bastion and get any and all information you can off of Xehanorts computer." Xemnas seemed to be more relaxed now that he had stressed his point.

"Isn't that a little risky? After all that's how we lost Marluxia" Xinbar replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's why you and Xaldin are going. If the Keyblade wielder shows up I want the two of you to hold him off while Vexen gets the information we need…" Xemnas replied with a matter-of-fact tone of his own.

"Fine then…" Xinbar turned and to his surprise saw Vexen and Xaldin both had been there for quite a while.

"Prepare yourself Number XIV… I have a bad feeling…" Vexen said as he opened a Door to Darkness. Xinbar felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he stepped into the portal after Xaldin and Vexen.

Xinbar sat against a strange machine and waited patiently, Xaldin was entertaining himself by starting small whirlwinds around himself. For a few ours everything was calm Vexen's work was progressing nicely and there were no problems.

"On your feet Xinbar…" Xaldin shouted as someone stepped into the room.

"Xemnas is sending more of you? What could he want so badly?" A voice demanded… maybe a teenage boy of the age 16 or 17?

"That's none of your business keyblader…" Xinbar sneered as he stood up and faced Sora.

"Who are you exactly?" Sora cocked his head inquisitively.

"I am #14 Xinbar…" He replied drawing his katana. "And your life span just got drastically reduced." Xinbar added with a smirk.

"If you say so." Sora replied sarcastically, he jumped foreword and locked blades with Xinbar almost immediately.

"Take this!" Xaldin called out as he teleported behind Sora and brought one of his lances down. Sora jumped back landing on the lance and bringing it down on Xinbar's shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING XALDIN?!" Xinbar growled angrily as he pried the lance from his shoulder. Sora collected all 6 of Xaldins lances jumped into the air coming down hard 3 times on Xinbar then the following 3 times on Xaldin; while he was stunned Sora shoved his keyblade into Xaldin's stomach.

"Xaldin!" Vexen called out from his work spot. All the nobodies could do at this point was watch in horror as Xaldin's body faded from sight in black shadows.

"Why you little" Xinbar brought his katana down HARD, only to receive a key-blade in the stomach as a response.

"As for you." Sora turned to Vexen as Xinbar fell to the floor. Sora ran foreword and stuck his keyblade into Vexen's back before he could even summon his shield.

"Uuun…" Xinbar saw shadows envelope him and a great pain filled his body. He didn't scream he wouldn't give Sora that pleasure, he did hear Xaldin and Vexen scream when they died but he absolutely refused to scream.

Xinbar awoke in a grassy plain with Vexen, Xaldin and Marluxia. Xinbar looked at his hands… he was somehow see through. He noticed a girl on a swing, the swing was attached to A tall beautiful tree that had a tree house on top of it.

"Why am I…" Xinbar began to speak only to get cut short by the young girl… she looked so much like the sinner it almost bothered Xin.

"It's not your time to join us here… not yet" She smiled sweetly at Xinbar as she waved goodbye to him. Shadows surrounded Xinbar and he was dragged off back to the Hallow Bastions computer room.

"Okay this is bad…" Xinbar opened a door to darkness and fled the Hallow Bastion as quickly as he could.

"Superior… bad news" Xinbar said as he walked into Xemnas' room.

"What is it Number XIV?" Xemnas put down a pencil and turned to face Xinbar.

"The Keyblader appeared… Xaldin and Vexen are dead…" Xinbar explained solemnly… he really didn't want to be the one to tell him this.

Xemnas spun around and looked Xinbar in his cold dark red eyes.

"What… How are YOU still alive then?" Xemnas growled at the nobody.

"I don't fully understand it myself…" Xinbar replied he explained the weird events then left the room.

"I'll go smash their tomb stones…" Saix announced as he left the room. _3 members in 2 days… can anything stop this child?!_ Saix thought to himself as he brought his claymore down smashing Xaldin's then Vexen's tombstones.

"Three dead… eleven to go…" Saix looked at his own tombstone. It had been broken once… He wouldn't let it happen again.

Xinbar: Two more members dead… this is getting interesting… I wonder if Sora's going to be the only one cooking up trouble or is Xissy gonna join the fun?

Xistum: Hey New Guy you should know me well enough by now! Im defiantly coming back again!

Xinbar: HEY YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!

Xistum: Stretches on Doom's sofa too bad for you isn't it?

Xinbar: Grrr….


	9. Xinbar VS Xistum

MAN writers block sucks…

Xistum: *Steals Doom's pepsi and takes a big sip* Stuck?

Yeah… wait what're you doing in my house?

Xistum: This. *Hits Doom over the head and drags his out cold body into the closet* my turn to write a chapter! Wait aren't you going to do anything about me knocking Doom out Xin?

Xinbar: Nope I enjoyed it. *Drinks the pepsi he stole from Xistum and lounges around*

Xinbar walked his way to the altar of naught and saw Xistum staring at the strange heart shaped moon.

"Get out of here…" His hair turned bright red, his voice heavy with threat.

"Not 'til you listen to me…" Xistum turned around her weapons at the ready.

"I don't listen to traitors…" Xinbar drew his katana and glared at Xistum, the pair stood there in a stare down for moments but those moments felt like an eternity.

After only 5 minutes Xistum and Xinbar were in a blade clench

"Why wont you just listen to me?" Xistum asked half-heartedly enjoying the battle.

"Beat me and I'll listen." He growled back. Xistum brought her second blade around and into Xinbar's side. "Oof!"

Xinbar kicked Xistum in the chest exceptionally hard. Following up his attack Xinbar brought the flat edge of his katana around and hit Xistum in the stomach hard enough to knock her over. Xinbar grinned anticipating an easy win and brought his fist down to finish Xistum off, scoring a hit over the back of her head.

"I almost beat Xemnas in a fight you don't really think I'd be that easy do you?" Xistum grinned and flipped back kicking Xinbar under the chin hard. Under normal circumstances he would've been able to dodge but the way Xistum worded her last sentence threw him off guard. (Yes-even Xin has pervy thoughts on occasion)

Xistum punched Xinbar in the face hard and used the momentum from his sword swipes against him by pushing him off balance.

"I gotta say you fight pretty fiercely but you haven't a CLUE what you're doing" Xistum said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up!" Xinbar growled back defensively, he brought his katana down only to get it stuck in the ground. Xistum gave him a smile that said 'told you so' then kicked him where it counts.

"OUCH!" Xinbar fell to his knees completely stunned but not willing to give Xistum the satisfaction of seeing him on the floor. She strode over to him and grabbed him by the chin forcing him to look at her.

"Sorry bout that… you should see what I can do when im not trying to HURT that area." Xistum said with her perverted sense of humor. She almost cracked up when Xinbar's hair turned pink and yellow simultaneously. "Ready to listen?" she added with a friendly grin.

"Not a chance." Xinbar growled back his hair finally returning to its normal light blue.

"He's going to kill you…" Xistum spoke calmly and managed her friendly tone even though she was ready to slap Xin a crossed the face.

"Regardless…" Xinbar now recovered punched Xistum in the stomach despite the pain he was still in. Seeing that his attack was a surprise to Xistum, Xinbar took advantage of her momentary delay and began to throw a barrage of punches into her gut. Xistum finally fed up with Xinbar brought her hand around and in one massive punch sent him flying a crossed the altar of naught right to the edge.

"Now are you going to listen or what?" Xistum asked arms crossed, as she stood above the stunned nobody.

"Bite me…" Xinbar spun in a circle break-dancer style taking Xistums legs out from under her. As she fell Xinbar leapt into the air and brought his heel down hard on her stomach.

"Im tempted to do more then that…" Xistum stood up and glared at Xinbar her anger reaching its peak. She dived foreword and brought her sword into his side hard leaving a deep cut. She brought her other blade 'round and took a chunk of Xinbar's shoulder out then his waist and finally his chest. Leaving the badly torn nobody on the ground Xistum made her way over to Xinbar's katana and pulled it free then jammed it into the ground next too him.

"Not bad Xin, not bad. Keep practicing and keep on fighting. Just make sure you pick the right team to fight for." And with that she parted vanishing into the shadows.

Xinbar heard a sudden call of alarm from a nobody near by but he was in too much pain to care. He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness his only escape from the pain he was in. He awoke several hours later in a tube filled with weird chemical water; his face was covered in a gas mask like breathing mask. He looked around the room and realized he was in Vexen's now unoccupied lab.

"The Sinner messed you up pretty bad you're lucky Roxas was able to find you." Xinbar looked to his right and saw Xemnas watching him. "I'm amazed you're still alive personally." Xemnas added with a sort of grin Xinbar didn't like.

After he could move again Xinbar threw a fist into the glass container and broke himself free.

"She will pay for this…" Xinbar threw his cloak on (He was still wearing his black pants you pervs) and grabbed his katana. Xemnas opened his mouth for a reply but got silenced immediately as Xinbar left the room.

Storming back to his room Xinbar couldn't help but be enraged then stopped to think.

_The Sinner said Xemnas was going to use then kill me… and if she were lying I was in the perfect position to be killed…_ The thought disturbed Xinbar but he dismissed it as nothing and returned too his room.

"Awake already?" This time it was Larxene, Xin turned around and looked at her she was acting peppy as usual. "Jeez I thought Xemnas was going to keep you in that giant glass jar a lot longer then that." She commented looking Xinbar over carefully for even the slightest sign of emotion.

"I'm not in the mood… I suggest you bug off…" Xinbar growled in a low and emotionless tone.

"Gee that anyway to talk to your **lover?**" She asked innocently, a poor and unsuspecting Axel who was walking by at the moment gave an impressive spit take and then one of the most disturbed looks he could manage.

"Oh sweet kingdom hearts that was more then I needed to hear!" Axel clasped his hands over his ears and ran off freaked out beyond all belief.

Xemnas heard a knock at the door to Vexen's lab, it was quick and infrequent the person on the other side was more then likely distressed about something. He opened the door revealing Zexion.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked looking down at the short nobody.

"… The Keyblade Wielder… he got Xigbar, Luxord and Lexaeus while they were gathering more heartless… I also watched Saix die today his body was covered in slashes but not the kind Sora's keyblade makes…" Zexion spoke slowly calmly and above all else regretfully.

"I see… Zexion I want you and the remaining members to be on guard… this brat and whoever's helping him is destroying us and quickly at that…" Xemnas growled angrily as he punched a near by desk sending his fist clean through it.

________________________________________________________________________

Xistum: aaaaaaand THERE! What do you think Xin?

Xinbar: … You wouldn't be able to kick my ass like that…

Xistum: Yes I would. Now what do you think about the rest of the chapter?

Xinbar: at least you killed the annoying ones. Not a bad job but not a flawless one either…

Xistum: Just be glad I didn't off Larxene.

Xinbar: You know if you did I'd kill you.

Xistum: Well anyway be sure to leave comments! Hope you enjoyed my chapter. OH! And before I forget the reason I wrote this chapter is because poor old Doom had some bad writers block so special props go out to CursedChaos13 for giving the idea of this chapter.


	10. The EPIC Three way showdown!

Oh… My…. God…. XISTUM HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TOO ME?!

Xistum: It was fun!

I DON'T CARE!

Xinbar: Doom sit down… shut up… AND WRITE THE FRIGGIN chapter.

O_O; whoooooa someone's having male PMS…

Xinbar: I will use this katana slice your genitals off and deliver them to you in a can.

Xistum: SERVED!

Whoa…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Xinbar walked over Demyx who was humming a particular song.

"_A criminals reward_

_Is all that I lived for_

_Until these broken years were healed_

_The shadows of broken life_

_Only returns to light." _Demyx stopped singing when he noticed Xinbar walking towards him and turned to the nobody with a bright smile. "Hey Amigo what's new?" Demyx always seemed so… happy it was disturbing.

"Nothing's new _amigo_ at least not with me." He kept his cool relaxed tone despite the awkwardness he felt when talking to the over-peppy Demyx.

"Not many of us left is there?" Demyx asked somewhat sadly now.

"No it appears not many are surviving… I can't help but wonder why we're being beaten so easily…" Xinbar replied, Demyx sad? This was new and needed to be investigated.

"Hey don't you ever listen to music?" Demyx asked perking up now with curiosity.

"No not really…" Xinbar replied oh how he hated small talk. His eyes glazed over causing Demyx to grin, he knew this meant a memory was returning.

Xinbar saw himself walking next to someone almost EXACTLY like himself except with dark black hair laid flat instead of spiked back. The two were walking side-by-side swords in hand towards a heartless army.

Xinbar's eyes returned too him.

Demyx was jamming on his sitar the beat reminded Xinbar of his favorite song the only one he really liked listening too. He suddenly found himself humming and eventually singing it.

_"I walk a lonely road." _Xinbar began; he heard a second voice… one he couldn't identify singing the next verse.

"_The only one I've only known" _The other voice sang, Xinbar took the next verse both he and the voice continued exchanging lines.

"Don't know where I go"

"But it's home to me and I walk alone"

"I walk this empty street"

"_Down the Boulevard of Broken Dreams"  
_

"_Where the city sleeps"_

"And im the only one and I walk alone"

"_My Shadow's the only one beside me"  
_

"_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating"_

"XINBAR! ATTENTION!" Xemnas called from down the hall Xinbar was almost upset to hear the voice leave… Almost…

"Yes?" Xin turned and looked at the superior who had an evil grin spread a crossed his face.

"You wanted a one on one with the Key blade wielder correct?" Xemnas asked still grinning.

"Yes… is this an offer?" Xinbar asked gripping the sheath of his katana.

"Sort of… I saw Xistum and Sora in the middle of a duel in The Radiant Garden…" Xemnas said "I want you to finish BOTH of them off." He added.

"Radiant Garden?" Xinbar asked looking at Xemnas like he was crazy.

"That's the Hollow Bastion's true name" Xemnas explained.

"Alright fine I'll go kill them both…" Xinbar teleported out ending his sentence with that.

Xinbar appeared outside the castle sure enough Xistum and Sora were in a duel and a FIERCE one at that. Taking a running start Xinbar ran into the fight to join them.

Using his control over sound Xinbar sent out a sonic slice unfortunately both saw it coming and dodged.

"You again?!" Sora called out confused as all hell. He brought his key blade down only to get blocked by Xinbar's katana.

"Come to fight help me out?" Xistum asked with an innocent sarcasm.

"Im here to kill BOTH of you." Xinbar growled kicking Sora in the chest then swinging his katana at Xistum.

"Reversal!" Sora called out as he skid a crossed the ground stopping behind Xinbar who had been confused by the movement.

"Watch your back Xin! LITTERALLY!" Xistum called out stopping Sora's lunge with her sword. "Gonna get yourself killed!" She growled at him.

"Shut up and fight!" Xinbar hissed with poison as he flipped back kicking Sora AND Xistum off balance then sweeping both of their legs out from under them.

"Not bad" Sora commented "But not good enough, DEEP FREEZE!" Sora called out as he aimed his key blade at Xinbar and Xistum, a wave of ice fired out stopping Xinbar and Xistum in their tracks sending chills down their spines (Pun most certainly intended).

"No good little brat!" Xinbar growled swinging his katana at Sora, Xistum interrupted the attack with a punch to Xinbar's stomach and kick to Sora's face in one epic movement.

Sora brought his keyblade around hitting Xinbar in the stomach luckily with the flat end. Xistum flipped over Xinbar's back kicking Sora in the face then elbowed Xin in the back of the head. Xinbar growled in response and punched Xistum in the stomach knocking her off balance then used the hilt of his katana to hit her under the chin.

"VALOR!" Sora called out his garments turning red.

"Wha?" Xinbar tilted his head curiously then almost screamed as not one but TWO key blades hit him on each side.

"That so cant be fair" Xistum groaned as she dodged one of Sora's key blades, both Xistum and Xinbar looked at Sora as he began to change it was strange he was almost being wrapped in shadows. Sora's key blades vanished only to be replaced by claws his skin turned dark black. Sora moved with inhuman speed and brought a claw a cross Xinbar's chest leaving a deep cut that surprisingly hurt LESS then the key blade.

"Whoa!" Xistum growled as she punched the wild heartless acrossed the face getting more of a reaction then normal, growling back Anti-Sora kicked her in the shin the brought an upper cut sending Xistum onto her back.

Xistum got back on her feet and sighed with relief as Sora reverted to his normal form. All 3 fighters were heavily weakened and all were panting from exhaustion. A sudden group laugh caught the attention of all three fighters.

"Well done everyone, well done!" Axel shouted out in the best imitation of Jester he could do. The remaining organization members were gathered on a hill over looking the battlers

"I think it's time to end this" Xemnas grinned once more and raised his arm. Xinbar sighed with relief he was going to CHERISH this fight now that he had a little back up. "Don't look so calm Xinbar im going to end you as well." Xemnas added.

Xinbar looked over at Xistum who only gave him an 'I told you so' look. Xemnas simply snapped and the Earth itself began to rumble thousands… nay MILLIONS of Heartless stormed towards the three fighters.

"Holy shit Xemnas where did you even FIND this many heartless?!" Xistum yelled out, Xinbar and Sora both dropped their weapons in awe then scrambled to pick them up as the heartless ARMY charged foreword.

"THIS WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF YOU!" Xemnas shouted laughing maniacally Xinbar, Xistum and Sora prepared them selves as the army approached.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Xinbar: OH MY GOD YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?!

Xistum: AND ME?!

Consider it PUNISHMENT for hitting me over the head and ENJOYING it…

Xistum: um…

Xinbar: ~nervous cough~


	11. The Heartless Army

Xinbar: -cracks his knuckles- you ready Xis?

Xistum: -Calls her blades and stretches her shoulders and neck out- Let's kick some heartless!

Zzzz…

Xinbar: … DOOM WAKE UP!

Huh wha?! Oh sorry… I have insomnia lately and cant sleep im a little out of it…

Xinbar: ugh….

Xistum: Great we're gonna end up with a sloppy chapter…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The heartless were upon the group of 3 in mere moments surrounding and storming towards them with inhuman grace. Xinbar growled at his misfortune as Lancers and Knights stormed him the only two that were masterful in weapon fighting.

Xistum glanced at the heartless around her and smirked at the small fries, nothing but Shadows and Soldiers. She brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and bum rushed the first heartless to so much as twitch tackling it to the floor blade slicing through it.

Sora got into his famous battle stance and looked around him noting that they were all gargoyles and other slow moving heartless. He leapt into the air and began firing magic into the crowd.

Xinbar kicked back one lancer only to have knight slash him a cross the back.

"GAH! You little PEST!" He growled as he split the unfortunate heartless in half, it seemed pointless no matter how many times Xinbar killed a heartless 3 more would come to replace it.

Xistum slid through the crowd causing the clumsy heartless to strike each other on accident. She grinned at the ease she was having but decided to smother the pride _  
Why am I proud? These are the small fries! _Xistum thought to herself as she continued mowing down the crowd.

Sora spun through the air slicing through Heartless after heartless. "THUNDER!" He called out as a powerful thundaga blew whole waves of heartless away. An axe-wielding Gargoyle got a lucky shot and knocked Sora out of the air and into the ground hard.

"DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED YET!" Xinbar growled as he stopped the gargoyles attack. He shattered the stone monster then returned to the heartless that had originally targeted him.

"I OWE YA ONE!" Sora called out to his temporary comrade in battle as he split a heartless in half. "Time to stop kidding around!" Sora exclaimed too no one in particular.  
"FINAL!" Sora shouted as his garments turned white and black like Xemnas' superior cloak. Using the powerful keyblade combo of Fenrir and Ultimate Weapon, Sora began to tear Heartless to pieces.

Xinbar found himself struggling. His control over the sound wave slashes was proving to do little to no damage on the erratic and unpredictable heartless.  
_If they would hold the heck still this would be easier _Xinbar thought to himself with a sneer. Of course he didn't like it when things were easy. Using the sheath of his katana in one hand and the katana itself in the other Xinbar began to bash and slash his way through the heartless.

"Superior this isn't looking to good." Luxord whispered.

"Your right… Enough waiting around ATTACK!" Xemnas called out as he jumped from the cliff landing with a thud on the battlefield. The other members exchanged looks and jumped over the edge… except for three of them.

"Demyx, Larxene, Zexion get down here and FIGHT ALREADY!" Xemnas hissed to the three stragglers.

"Sorry dude no can do! I can't fight my heartless!" Roxas called out.

"I'd sooner kick your ass then I would Xinbar's!" Larxene called.

"No way I'd fight Xistum!" Zexion added. Xemnas growled 'traitors' then turned to face the three fighters. Xinbar looked down and felt a memory returning, naturally not wanting to stand still in a all out war Xinbar fled for safety as his eyes glazed over. He was remembering a party… a birthday party from long ago.

Xinbar was like a ghost in his own memory, he looked down at the younger version of himself… and that black haired kid that was always with him. Adult-Xin looked around remembering the party vividly.

"My heartless…" Adult-Xinbar stuck his hand through the illusion. "DevilDoom…" The name came to him. Past-Xinbar and DevilDoom ran over to help a friend up he just got punched a crossed the face and lost a baby tooth. Past-Xinbar stood over the child laughing.

"Don't be a jerk Xinny!" Doom snarled at his friend and delivered a sharp kick to the ankle for good measure. After 'punishing' Past-Xin for his rude behavior Doom helped Zexxy to his feet.

"He'll be fine" A young girl proclaimed, Adult-Xin took a closer look and identified the child as Xistum.

The memory shifted to another scene, this one was too Xinbar's room.

_Two for one special eh? Fine I'll take it as long as it explains how Doom came to exist… _Xinbar thought to himself as he appeared in his old bedroom.

Past-Xin was sitting alone in his room playing with his toys like and child would be when a small black creature appeared.

"Oh hello there! Did you want to play with me?" The Past-Xin asked with a warm smile. The Small Creature lunged foreword sticking its hand into the kids chest knocking him unconscious immediately. The Heartless turned to leave and took a clumsy step onto one of Xinbar's toys then took a heavy spill cracking its head on the floor.

When the young child awoke he saw someone else in his room. "Who're you?" Past-Xin asked curiously examining the new child.

"Hi im DevilDoom!" The black haired child spoke with a huge smile.

Xinbar finally returned to his senses and not a moment to late as a heartless lunged for him. "Out of my way pest…" Xinbar growled as he sliced the unlucky heartless clean in half. The Heartless began to swarm in a new way herding the three fighters together.

"Hey Xissy, remember the day we met?" Xin couldn't keep his mouth shut; something inside him was taking control.

"Finally remember did ya?" Xistum replied with a grin. A heartless jumped towards her and met with Xinbar's katana part way through. "My sixth birthday right? You were the new kid on the block and your parents made you come even though you didn't want to. They also brought your adopted brother Doom" Xistum recollected as the battle raged on.

"Sounds about right." Xinbar grinned and drop kicked a heartless knocking it into the crowd. "Think we stand a chance against these guys?" He added with a cocky grin.

"If one more shows up it'll be tough." Xistum replied with a laugh.

"That'll be the one I take, now the two of you can talk when we're NOT surrounded by hostile shadow demons" Sora commented as he bashed a heartless' head in. Xinbar grinned to Xistum, darkness sprouted from the floor circulating around the group of warriors.

"I think I just figured my element out!" Xin cried as he was lifted into the air, the presence of all those heartless was making his element more powerful. "A nicer person would've given you the chance to run," He said with a grin, a black bubble spread covering Xin, Xistum and Sora. Dark Black spikes fired out in all directions not only destroying but decimating the entire army of heartless in mere minutes. As the heartless died Xinbar's elemental boost went with it. Xinbar landed with a triumphant grin after finishing off the entire ARMY of heartless.

"Hey Xistum… do me a favor…" Xin stated as he collapsed completely worn out from his attack. Xistum stuck her arm out catching her old friend as he fell.

Larxene glared at Xistum and made a mental note _kick her ass for setting a hand on Xin_ she thought with a scowl. Scary as it is Larxene would rather have seen Xin fall to the floor then into Xistums arms.

"He sure knows how to pick a time to pass out…" Sora growled as the remaining Organization members walked towards them.

"This should be fun…" Xistum stated as she looked upon the many familiar faces.

"Nothing personal Xissy but orders are orders." Axel stated summoning his chakrams.

"Yeah… nothing personal…" She repeated to herself, as the hostile group got closer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

How was that for a "sloppy" chapter?

Xistum: … considering im now stuck with an out cold Xin not bad.

Xinbar: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Xistum: he snores?

Apparently.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and look! I used a flash back from Seven Deadly Sins! Hey if your reading this Khaos I hope you don't mind me tampering with Xissy's memory a bit sorry if you do! Anyway enjoy the read and see ya next time!


	12. DevilDoom

Okay im back and still a bit insomniac.

Xistum: Jeez. Want me to hit you over the head or something?

Thanks but no. Anyway im just going to start before we make a horrible one-liner.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Axel jumped foreword swinging his now flaming Chakrams. He managed to cut Sora a crossed the gut, the much more nimble Xistum jumped back staying near Xinbar just in case. Xemnas flew in, swinging his lethal Aerial Blades hitting Xistum HARD a crossed her side.

"GAH!" Xistum had to ignore the pain in her now burnt side, She brought her blade down hard into the superiors shoulder nearly taking his arm off. As Xemnas writhed in pain Sora ran towards him key blades at the ready.

"Sorry bout this Xissy!" Demyx called out as his sitar appeared. He began to play a melody causing several water clones to appear, they cut Sora short of his attack and knocked him back far from the superior. Xinbar groaned drawing attention to himself.

Xemnas spread an evil grin, Demyx knocked Sora back and Axel had distracted Xistum, Xinbar was an EASY target. He charged foreword Aerial Blades at the ready, a plume of electricity blew Xemnas back just as he reached Xin.

"I warned you I'd sooner kick your ass over Xin's." Larxene growled standing in front of her fallen lover.

"Traitor…" Xemnas snarled through his teeth. He brought an Aerial Blade into the nymph's side burning through her cloak and leaving a huge gash in her side.

Axel whipped flame at Xistum however his attack was slow and easy to dodge.

"Something wrong Axel." Xistum more along the lines of stated this then asked as she swept his legs out from under him.

"OOF! Yeah I don't really want to kill you!" Axel growled from the ground.

"Then don't" Xistum replied with a shrug "No one's making you fight except for Xemnas." She added with a friendly smile.

"hmm…" Axel rose to his feet and looked at Xistum chakrams at the ready.

Larxene brought her fist around using her kunai as claws leaving a deep cut on Xemnas' chest. He hit flipped gracefully through the air landing behind the Savage Nymph and hitting her hard in the back of the knees bringing her down on her knees completely helpless. Xemnas held an aerial blade to Larxene's shoulder ready to take her head off.

"GAAH!!!" Xemnas screamed suddenly, something was stuck in his back something big and sharp. "Fool!" Xemnas turned around and fired an Aerial Blade into the offender.  
Axel felt the sharp pain in his shoulder almost knocking him off his feet.

Demyx brought his Sitar around hitting Sora over the head El Kabong style. Sora fell back a few feet completely stunned, a blast of water knocked Sora into the air then a water ball smashed him back into the ground.

"DANCE WATER, DANCE!" More Clones appeared and began to smash Sora around like a tennis ball. The heroes were for the most part fighting a winning battle. Xemnas jumped foreword catching Axel by the throat and charging electricity into his body. Suddenly a key blade hit him in the back, Oblivion to be exact.

"Let go of Axel!" Roxas called out as the key blade returned to him. He jumped down and hit Xemnas in the spine with both key blades knocking him into the air. Xemnas spread a large grin as he looked around at his ex-comrades.

"My Organization turned against me?" Xemnas questioned as he stepped foreword away from the group, he barely had time to register Zexion dropping down to join the fighters and Demyx turning as well. "I wont stand for it." Xemnas turned around as shadow wrapped around him, once they had gone he was in his superior cloak.

"What're you…" Axel began to ask; a huge white dragon landed behind Xemnas with a huge crash, he teleported onto the beasts' head and flew high into the air.

"That's just not fair…" Demyx commented looking at the gargantuan dragon.

Xinbar had a weird dream as he was in his comatose state. He saw Doom in front of him.

"Your… my heartless…" Xinbar stated laying his hand on Doom to make sure he's real. The Heartless was no doubt real.

"Xinbar… wake up… defeat Xemnas and his Dragon… then make him open a portal to the darkness… I'll be waiting for you there." And with that Doom parted.

Xinbar awoke and saw the huge twilight dragon battling the group of warriors, they had been using the sky scrapers of nothingness as stepping stones to reach it yet their attacks were doing little to no damage. The Dragons huge shield stopping all the attacks

Xinbar jumped from scraper to scraper and looked up at the huge dragon.

"HEY XEMNAS!" Xin shouted at the top of his lungs, the dragon turned to face him shield still in front of it. "WHO'S KILLING WHO NOW!?" He added.

"Hahahahahaha! YOUR POWER IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE!" Xemnas called out firing a huge array of missiles at Xinbar.

"We'll see about that." Came Xins response. He jumped into the air towards the rockets.

"XIN NO!" Demyx called out.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Larxene shouted.

Xinbar landed on one rocket and jumped off it, he jumped off yet another rocket and sliced clean through a rocket that was about to hit him, using the explosion he launched himself high into the air finally reaching shield-level with the dragon. "DIE!" He yelled. After much focusing he let loose the ultimate sonic slash.

"Ha! YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE ALL IN…" Xemnas began he almost finished his sentence before the dragon slowly split in half… almost. The entire dragon split clear in half and fell from the sky Xemnas with it. Xinbar leapt off of a skyscraper and caught Xemnas saving his non-existent life

"Now your taking me to the realm of darkness." Xinbar snarled punching Xemnas a crossed the face hard enough to make the other nobodies flinch.

"I wont be letting you back out…" Xemnas warned dangerously.

"And I don't need you to now OPEN IT." Another hard punch.

"Fine" Xemnas opened the portal. Xinbar gave him a murderous look and walked through it. Xistum and Larxene followed him. "A fate fitting traitors" Xemnas commented closing the portal.

A dark figure awaited Xinbar's arrival.

"Hello Xinbar… took ya long enough big bro…" The figure commented.

"Who's this guy?" Xistum asked turning to Xinbar.

"He's my heartless… his name is DevilDoom…" Xinbar sheathed his katana and walked up to the heartless.

"It's time for us to become one Xinbar…" Doom said with a quiet and low tone.

There was an awkward silence… a long one. Xinbar simply looked at Doom with his cold unfriendly red eyes. "No." He finally said grinning as his heartless looked up at him shocked. "If I become whole again I'll be a completely different person… I made my friends…" Extends his arms indicating to Larxene and Xistum, "As Xinbar the Nobody. Not Xinbar the somebody. I'll be staying the way I am"

"Your so called friends are both somebody's. And your right they changed but you don't fit in with them. Your different sooner or later you'll fade away. They wont, becoming whole again is the only way to save yourself." Doom replied somewhat angrily.

Xinbar swung his hand through the air. "Im not going anywhere. That 'fading away' thing is a load of shit and we both know it. Your just trying to cover yourself so YOU can become whole again. Well I've got news for you DevilDoom. You can take being a somebody and shove it." Xinbar snarled back drawing applause from his beloved.

"You emotionless fool you don't have a choice. I'll drag you into the light myself if I must." Doom snarled back equally pissed. Xinbar's hair was by now the darkest shade of red on the rainbow.

Doom pulled out a glowing black short sword and got into a battle stance. "That's how it is then?" Xinbar replied drawing his katana.

"Back off creep." Larxene stepped foreword to help, only to get cut short. "Xin's got this let him handle it." Xistum looked at the confused blonde nobody. "But…." Larxene began but she could tell from the look on Xistum's face that neither of them would be moving. "Tch fine…" She growled and watched the Heartless and the Nobody fly towards each other in a battle that would surely shake the realm of darkness.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

CLIFF HANGER YAAAY! And that's right… IM GONNA BE FIGHTING XINBAR IN ONE OF THE SINGLE MOST EPIC DUELS TO EVER SEE THE REALM OF DARKNESS!!!

Also since this is the second to last chapter I want to get all of the references I've made out of the way now.

Boulevard of Broken Dreams (The song Doom and Xin sing) belong to Green Day.

Xistum is not my OC she is CursedChaos13's little bishie  
Xistum: HEY!

I don't own Organization XIII nor do I own Sora or anything else FF or KH related.

And "Jester" (The Guy Axel was trying to impersonate) is a character from Devil May Cry 3. Okay that's done. Anyway it's gonna kill me when I finish this and switch it to complete. It's been a lot of fun, and I already have a basic idea how im gonna end it and a possible idea for a sequel.

Well rock on my amigos and my readers. I loved doing this… heh im talking like this is the end but I've got one more chapter to do!

Xistum: Be sure to check in…

Xinbar: For the final chapter of…

All 3: NIGHTMARE OF A NOBODY! *Jump into the air as happy music starts*


	13. The End

THIS. IS. IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER OF NIGHTMARE OF A NOBODY!!!!

Xistum: Gonna be hard to say good bye *Hugs Xin*

Xinbar: I'll miss you! *Hugs back*

Eh hem… I AM doing a spin off and possibly a sequel you know…

Xistum&Xinbar: Oh um… yeah… right *Quick awkward unhug*

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Doom brought his short sword around hard almost knocking the katana from Xinbar's hand. The nobody returned with a sword swipe a crossed the chest as hard as he could tearing through Doom's black armor.

"You're not bad but I guess that comes from being the swordsman of an unbeatable swordsman." Doom sneered with a wicked grin. His blade began to glow black as he sliced Xinbar a crossed the chest leaving a burn AND a cut. Xinbar growled and used the darkness around him as a weapon, the ground shifted knocking Doom off balance.

Taking advantage of Doom's current position Xinbar jumped foreword and kicked him the chest hard. Doom fell onto his back and dropped his short sword; it clanged against the ground and bounced out of reach.

"Your DEAD" Xinbar snarled bringing his katana down and hitting nothing but floor. Doom dodge rolled the attack and picked up his sword charging his nobody once more.

Xinbar felt a sharp pain a crossed his back Doom stepped back with a pleased grin at the huge scar he would leave.

"I can't understand why you don't want to be who you really are" Doom commented stepping back. "No you don't want me to be me you want to be whole again for your own selfish reasons!" Xinbar snarled back sending out a huge wave of darkness.

"Xistum we cant just stand here and watch this! We have to help." Larxene looked at Xistum once again, she simply shook her head.

"Look im afraid we cant help Xin on this one." Xistum replied solemnly. She didn't like sitting back and watching but she knew this fight was best left interfering wouldn't help Xin in anyway.

Xinbar brought his katana around and sliced Doom once again. The two got into a sword clench Doom was the one winning. He pushed Xinbar back before finally breaking his guard and leaving him completely vulnerable. A sword slice a crossed the face was barely dodged, leaving no remain of his hair patch.

Doom spread huge black wings and flew back and landed on top of a dark building and looked down. The two ran towards up and down the building the minute they met blades were exchanged. Doom was send flying into the ground by one hard kick.

Doom held his hand out; dark blasts began to shatter the wall following Xinbar as he ran down the wall of the building. "DARK WAVE" Doom called out, a huge shadow explosion went out in all directions. The building was destroyed; Xinbar, Xistum and Larxene were all hit.

Doom looked around the desolate land around him he knew Xinbar was too high up to be killed by the attack. Xinbar pushed a pile of rubble off of him self, and looked around. He spotted Xistum brushing herself off… what concerned him was the female hand sticking up from the ground.

"Uh oh…" Xistum held her hand to her mouth knowing what this meant. Xinbar ran passed her and began to dig. He found Larxene her eyes closed, she was breathing but just barely.

"Larxene? Larxene! LARXENE?!" Xinbar began to scream in fear, his eyes swelling with tears. He set her down as tears fell gently from his eyes. He turned and looked at the murderer, DevilDoom the Heartless. "Son of a bitch…" Darkness swirled around Xinbar as he stepped foreword slowly, angrily.

He darted foreword and threw a punch that would break a normal persons bones. He hits Doom a crossed the face with air shattering force. Doom was sent flying he bounced off the ground like a skipping stone. Xinbar was on him in minutes lifting him into the air and smashing him face first into the ground. "I'll KILL YOU!" He shouted with inhuman rage, both Doom and Xistum were scared by the sound of his voice.

Doom was lifted into the air again and thrown through the air; a huge spike of darkness came from the ground and impaled him through the chest. Xinbar walked over to Doom and looked him in the eyes. "Im going to make you pay…" He lifted Doom up by the throat forcing him off the spike. Dark energy pumped into Doom's body causing him a whole new kind of pain.

Xinbar dropped Doom and let him growl in agony. The enraged Heartless suddenly tackled Xinbar and carried him to the glowing white ocean.

"XIN! DON'T LET DOOM KNOCK YOU INTO THAT OCEAN! YOU'LL BECOME WHOLE AGAIN IF HE DOES!" Xistum cried out

Doom slammed Xinbar down by the water preparing to dunk him into the ocean.  
No dice… Xinbar kicked his counterpart in the chest hard enough to send him into the air. Doom fell back down and hit the sandy beach hard.

"No…. no you can't beat me…" Doom tried to get up, his legs were broken. Xinbar set his foot on Doom's chest and forced him onto the ground. The Dark Katana pierced Doom's head covering the sand in crimson blood.

Xinbar let his arms drop to his sides leaving the katana in his dead foes skull. He seemed discouraged even though he had won. "I won… but I… I failed to protect her…" he looked down at the ground and dropped to his knees a short distance from Doom's body. Xistum ran over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault…" She tried to comfort him but it did little good. He walked back to where the battle had started and found Larxene he looked down at her. He was just about ready to give up, to let himself fade away when he noticed the slightest flicker of movement.

"………Xin?" Xinbar's head shot up he looked down at Larxene her eyes were barely open. He looked down at her with the most enthusiastic smile he could have.

"Lar…" He embraced her in the biggest hug he had. "Don't tell me you're turning into a wimp Xinbar…" Larxene said with a giggle. Xinbar looked at her for a moment studying her then laughed.

Xistum walked over with a grin and showed them the way to the others.

For some reason Marluxia was on the ground.

"What happened to Marly?" Xinbar asked as he walked up to the group.

Xaldin pointed to Vexen "He felt the sudden impulse to knee him in the balls. We don't know why." He said with a smile.

"It was a sudden whim." Vexen explained "Im sure he'll deserve it later (*cough* The Flawed Creation and The Failed Creator *cough*)

"Let's get out of here guys. I had a chat with Xemmy before I died, he's going to welcome us." Axel said from behind.

"Suicide to contact us?" Xinbar asked with a skeptical look. "Not your best idea."

"True but it did work" Axel said with a smile. Xistum opened the exit and the entire Organization left through the portal.

"Only one question remains" Larxene said as she walked towards Xemnas "Who killed Saix?!" She exclaimed somewhat excitedly, implying she wished it had been her.

"That would be our bad" Xistum and Xinbar said together. Larxene glared at him.

"You killed someone with another woman?!" She proclaimed jokingly. The entire group burst into laughter. They finally reached Xemnas, Sora had long since left.

"Well it looks like a happy ending." Xemnas said as he opened the portal home.

"Hmph not my style usually but I'll take it" Xinbar said. "Of course Xistum'll be hanging out with us." He added looking over at Xemnas.

"………… We'll give her a trial period" Xemnas replied.

I made friends as Xinbar the nobody… I disproved everything that allows Nobodies to exist… I am the one exception to the rule… I am the nobody

With emotions…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

And there you have it. Yes Xinbar killed me I am back from the dead! I really enjoyed writing this and will begin my spin off POST HASTE! Don't be afraid to send me messages if ya want to chat. And be sure to tell me what you think of the fight scene and the ending.

Yes there will be a sequel and an exciting one at that. And look! Marly got additional punishment for his bad behavior. All for you Kori n_n

I really enjoyed writing this and it really is going to kill me switching it from In Progress to complete. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my first completed fanfic.

Speacil Thanks to Khaos for all the help and support she gave me. I was there for her many times and she is repaying the favor. Thanks for the Chapter Idea btw. And even bigger thanks for being the only one to review EVERY chapter. Love you for all your help, support and for letting me use Xistum and my gross change of her personality (I know I didn't change her THAT MUCH but I still changed her some).

I felt compelled to finish this and in all honesty I've written many fanfics before never finishing anyone of them

So this goes out to everyone still reading this. Thank you and Hasta Luego. Until next time everyone THANKS FOR COMING OUT!

Xinbar: If this is my last hurrah for some reason thanks for reading.

Xistum: Yay! I live on for another story, if this is my last appearance good bye! (Please don't kill me for having her say good bye in MY story)

Organization XV & DevilDoom: GOOD BYE EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING!

(Xinbar- Number 14 Xistum- 15 Xion- Didn't appear in this one n_n)


End file.
